Secret Santa
by hellgirl156
Summary: A gift exchange at P.S. 118 on christmas eve leads Arnold to chase Helga, but she's very busy trying to recover something important. Placed before the episode 'Arnold's Christmas'.
1. Where's he going?

**A/N. Hello everyone! this is a translated version of my spanish fic called "Amigo Secreto" I hope you like it and sorry for the mistakes, I'm doing my best to correct them. If you see something wrong, please let me know!**

**I don't own Hey Anold!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett and Viacom  
**

* * *

Arnold could not understand the one hundred percent of the events of that week. Even being a boy smarter than the average, even using his deductive powers to the fullest, it was impossible to him to fill all the holes of that history. Maybe in a not too distant future he would be capable to hear and to watch things to help him complete that unfinished puzzle.

It all started inside the Pataki's house a little over two months ago…

–For crying out loud, Miriam! Did you forget to pay the phone bill again? –when angry, Big Bob Pataki used to be a little scary, and if something was spoiling his work schedules, every human being close would end having a not so pleasant time. This was far well known by Helga, who had the bad luck to be in the kitchen at the moment her father lifted the earphone and listened to a recording saying in a very kind voice that he should pay his debts with the phone company if he wanted to send and receive calls again– Fredericksen was going to call me to tell me where do I have to go gather my new model diagram and now I'm a day late because there's no line in this stinking device!

–Sorry B! –she answered disoriented– Could not Dickens call to your cellphone? –she was passed out on the couch a couple of moments ago and took a minute to put on her glasses.

–Fredericksen, Miriam, his name is Fredericksen! And no, he could not since my stupid assistant took my cell phone with him by mistake –while Bob was yelling, Helga left the kitchen slowly, trying to be invisible before all this mess would end being her fault in some bizarre way.

–Well, you can use mine to call him now, then we'll pay the phone bill and that's it! –with a big smile on her face Miriam offered her cell phone.

–Give me that! –Bob snatched the device and started to call his associate.

–Helga, honey, there's some money on the table. Can you take it and go pay the phone bill?

Helga wasn't intended to do any favors, so she pretended not to hear and headed upstairs.

–Hey, missy! Down here right now! –the cry of her father made her stop and sigh for her frustrated scape.

–Why aren't **YOU** going, Miriam? I didn't forget to pay anything –the girl went downstairs and crossed her arms.

–You are going to pay that bill and you are going to pick my diagram at Fredericksen's office too –Big Bob was still angry and he didn't sounded like he was asking for a favor.

–And why the heck it has to be **ME** who picks that stupid diagram?

–Because in fifteen minutes the game is going to start, and I am not intended to miss it only because your mother forgot to pay a bill –the king of beepers pointed at the TV.

–Today is Sunday, Bob! All I am going to find in that office is a sleeping indigent in front of a closed door.

–I know what day it is! Fredericksen left the diagram to the keeper and all you have to do is give these documents to him –he gave her several sheets which seemed like an acknowledgment of receipt and the copy of a contract–. Now go and don't waste the time hanging out around there –he shoved her out of the house and closed the door on her face after giving her a little piece of paper with the address and some money. Helga turned around and looked at the address written. _Great, now I have to travel across the whole city to pick a stupid piece of paper_. She began to head to the street when suddenly she heard the door open again.

–Hey Olga, wait! Take this –Bob took her hand and put a little more money on it, which made Helga felt a little better. _At least he's going to pay me_–, in your way back home, go buy two yahoo sodas for me and your mother.

Without hesitate a second, Bob turned around and closed the door again. The girl felt the need to kick something. _Crimeny!_

Two buses and a several minutes of wandering around a couple of streets after, Helga found Fredericksen's office. It was a fifteen floor building looking kind of old on the outside but neat and refined inside. She pushed the front door and realized it was closed. _This is a waste of time._

The pigtailed girl turned around preparing to leave when suddenly she noticed some movement with the corner of her eyes. There was a man with a gray uniform.

–Hey!– The girl hit the glass to call that man's attention and the keeper began to get close with an annoyed look on his face.

–How many times do I have to say this? Wally & Co is a lawyer firm and it has nothing to do with that blue dinosaur you kids watch on TV! –the man shouted at the same time he opened the door. There was a label on his jacket, John Cardew written on it.

–Who cares?! –The blonde answered annoyed and stormed inside without permission.

–Listen girl, you should give up before I make a report about this –he threatened.

–To who? To santa? –she mocked– Let's do this quick, Johnny. I'm here to pick the diagram that this Fredericksen guy left to Bob Pataki. Here's your paperwork –she gave him the sheets–, now give me the merchandise.

–Big Bob Pataki? That horrible man who sells broken beepers at gold prices?

–No, the horrible man who will take away your job if you keep making me losing my time.

When Helga frowned, the keeper noticed her resemblance with the "king of beepers". _She must be his daughter, she has the face and the manners._

–Oh yeah, I remember, wait a minute here –the keeper took the sheets and started to move–. Bob Pataki, sure I know the guy. They say he has this beautiful daughter that's about to graduate from college, and that his other daughter is so ugly that she must be adopted, but now that I think about it, I believe that the adopted girl must be the other –he turned around and looked Helga straight in the eyes and used mocking tune–, you know, the pretty one –he headed upstairs with a triumphal smile.

The first two minutes after the keeper left, Helga was fuming about that last comment, the next eight minutes she was exploring the place a little. The blonde found a rack full of badges for the guests, there were around two hundred of them carefully placed by number and floor. She hide them all mixed up in a drawer down the rack. She walked around and when there was nothing left to see she jumped on the secretary chair. Bored, she looked for something to read, there was a lot of papers in the lobby bar but no magazines. There was this big golden heavy book that she opened to sigh with disappointment. _Wonderful, the register of inputs and outputs. _She decided to take a look

_September 1_

_Sr. Moore. In: 9:00 am. Person to visit: Eva Lang. Company: Wally & Co. Floor: 4. __Company of origin: Strabuz Coffee. Out: 9:05 am._

_Sr. Andrew Hamilton. __In: 9:12 am. Person to visit: Matt Doyle. Company….__**What a boring crap!**_

Helga started to pass the sheets quickly and stopped in one with several lines crossed out with blue ink.

_September 27_

She couldn't easily read what the crossed lines said and looked at the clean registers

_Sr. Patrick D. In: 6:18 pm. Person to visit: Rhonda Johanssen. __Company:… __**Rhonda Johanssen? **__**Phoebe's worst nightmare! **_–smirked.

_Sr. Ignacio L. In: 11:25 pm. Person to visit: Rhonda Johan… __**Ahh!**_

The girl heard steps behind her, she quickly closed the book and throw it away. Mr. Cardew appeared with a bunch of papers and a sealed envelope.

–Here's the diagram –he managed the envelope to her–. And this is a report Mr. Fredricksen left to Mr. Pataki.

–Thank you very much mister! –she answered sarcastically and stretched her arms– Well it was good to make business with you but now I better get out of here– she headed to the door and spoke with false concern–. By the way, you should take a look to the guest badges rack, there's nothing in there! And it would be a shame if your boss knew you left somebody on the lobby without supervision enough time to hide the badges all over the building. I would start searching at the bottom of the trashcan inside the janitor bathroom –she turned around, same mocking voice the keeper made a couple of minutes ago–.You know, the door next to the elevator –immediately afterwards she left the building leaving the keeper cursing her name.

Two more buses and Helga was already back at the neighborhood where she was born. The blonde went to the supermarket to pay the phone bill but after forty five minutes waiting in a long line and another fifteen minutes arguing with the cashier, the store manager explained to her that expired bills only can be paid directly on the administrative office of the phone company, which was closed until monday morning.

It was middle in the afternoon; the few people walking around the streets were avoiding a frustrated girl with her head down whispering unintelligible things. _Stupid Fredericksen, stupid phone bill, stupid papers, stupid…_when suddenly _BAM!_, Helga fell with her legs extended, palms on the floor and eyes closed. She rubbed his head with her right hand as she opened her eyes to see what had she hit against with and found a familiar face. _Who else could have been_. Despite the horrible day she was having and despite not being in the mood, she couldn't stop the surprised look followed by a small smirk which after shaking her head became in a grimace of annoyance.

–Watch where you're going football head!

Arnold stood up and offered his arm to help her up

–My apologies… –he said in a very low voice. She looked around. _Where are the papers?_ They were scattered along the street. The annoyance turned to anger.

–My apologies? –the girl said unbelieving, raising one side of her unibrow –For god's sake football head! Aren't you aware that you're not alone in the universe? Just look around Arnold–o, you'll see more people in there and you can't go around immersed in your own world without thinking about others! –she slapped the boy's hand away– Now give me some space and go offer your help to someone who actually requests it, sure there are many losers out there that you can rescue of their misfortune! –the angry girl stood up on her own– Crimeny!

Helga couldn't help that rush though with every word she said she was becoming more and more aware of Arnold's expression. It wasn't the look of surprise and shock that he almost always made when listened her rant nor was the gesture of annoyance and exasperation that he used to make when he was in no mood and she overreacted. It was not even the distracted and calm expression that he used to put when he was so nervous and preoccupied that vaguely noticed that he had collided with another human being. No, this expression was one she had never seen in Arnold. It was a devastated and sad face. For her it was hard to explain, but there was always some light on Arnold's face, a light that always prevailed no matter the circumstances. Helga knew his expressions: happy, calm, cheerful, bored, angry, sad, frustrated ... always light in those, but not today. Now it was a dark face and as she was speaking, he went downing his head more and more with a thoughtful face as if he were accepting the scolding. He remained like that for a moment, staring at the floor. Helga was just looking at him expectantly with eyes wide open not knowing what to do. She forgot about her troubles and tried to ask him what was wrong to find a way to calm him down. _You okay Arnold?_ But she couldn't move. _You okay Arnold? Come on Helga old girl, it's just a question_. She took a breath.

–Uhm Arn... –suddenly Arnold looked up, which made her jump a little. She looked and peeled eyes when she realized that his bright was back.

–You're right Helga, I think I needed to hear that –he told her while softening his face and touched her arm with a very tiny smile –thank you– the blonde remained standing there. _Did he thanked me?_ Helga was frozen while he picked up the sheets that were on the floor. Arnold stood up and offered the sheets to her.

– Huh? What? –she blinked and slapped her own cheek to get out of the trance– I–I mean ... Are you still here? I told you to go help someone who ask for it _Mother Teresa_! –the girl snatched the sheets in the most rude way she could– Now move it! I have things to do and thanks for nothing! – she used her shoulder to shove the football headed boy and turned the corner without looking back.

Once away of Arnold's sight, Helga let out a breathe she wasn't aware she was containing. _Ok, what the heck did just happen? Arnold thanked me? _The girl replayed the whole encounter to try to understand, but nothing came to her mind. It didn't make sense! she peeked against the corner to watch the boy go away, and a transformation occurred. Her eyes turned guilty, her face turned full of concern and there was a longing tune on her voice.

–Oh Arnold, my little preoccupied love!– she looked at her locket and touched the photo with her fingers– what conflicted thoughts were inside of that football head of yours that were thrown away with my cruel words? Which were the concerns that turned off the glow of that wonderful oblong face you have? –she pressed the locked against her chest– Oh! If only my words could brighten your face every day, if only my presence could make your lips smile, if only you knew that a light in my tormented life could be turned on just by your perfect green eyes staring at me! Oh! If only… wait… Where's he going? –she started to lose sight of Arnold– I have to find out what's going on with him.

The blonde put the heart locket in the pocket of her dress and went sneaking between trees and poles keeping a considerable distance behind him.

_to be continued..._


	2. Raffle

**A/N. Hello everyone! here's chapter II, I'm looking for someone who help me fix my translation mistakes, so I hope next chapter will be better translated. Thank you all for the support and welcome constructive criticism! **

**I don't own Hey Arnold!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett and Viacom  
**

* * *

–– TWO MONTHS LATER –-

There was a normal morning at P.S. 118, the teacher had not yet arrived to the classroom and some kids were talking around Harold's seat.

–I tell you man, we're going to need a miracle to win the game against Richard if Helga doesn't show up –Gerald said with a worried expression on his face.

–What's wrong about my plan? –Harold complained.

–Are you kidding? Allow Curly be our catcher? Did you forget what happened the last time we gave him a bat? I'm not saying he'll go crazy again but eight of ten times he finds a way to make a scene.

–Maybe we should give him a shot, it's not like he's going to lose it without a reason. Besides, he's one of our friends, isn't he? –Arnold could not help but try to defend every single living creature.

–Arnold… really, buddy? –his best friend gazed at him with an eyebrow lifted.

–On the other hand, this is an important game and we better check all our options before making a decision –the football headed boy rubbed the back of his neck and giggled.

–Well, I say we should forget about her. You are acting as if we were lost without her!

–Rhonda, Helga is a key player: she's our best catcher, she can throw pitch balls that nobody can hit and…

–And she's as good batter as you, Arnold –Stinky interrupted.

All the kids lowered their heads worried. Except for Rhonda who crossed her arms.

–Then she should get us an alternate. She got us into this and now she leaves us? This is so Helga! –she put her hands on her hips– Besides, what's this oh so important thing she has to do, anyway?

–She just told me she was busy. And she took my Mr. Nutty bar! –Harold moaned.

–Maybe she just wasn't in the mood; maybe if we talk to her we can convince her to show up –Arnold was holding a gesture of hope.

–Good luck with that, buddy –Gerald poked him a little and talked with a mocking tune.

–Who, me? But she hates me! Maybe she's just going to be more upset.

–That's why I say you're a bold kid, Arnold.

As Gerald finished the sentence, Mrs. Slovak entered the classroom speaking in a very good mood.

–Good morning, class! –all the kids took their seats– As you know, next week is last week of school before our December vacation and as the teachers annual dinner was canceled we are going to have a small celebration here in the classroom. It will be fun, just you kids and me. There will be sandwiches and a gift exchange. After lunchtime we'll do the raffle and all of you will get your secret Santa and last school day we will give the presents during the convivence.

–Yeah! –all the kids celebrated, except an unibrowed girl who rolled her eyes. _I don't have time for this crap. _

When the order was reestablished, Mrs. Slovak started the lesson and the morning kept its regular flow until lunchtime.

–Lemon pudding and a secret Santa! I reckon this may be my lucky day! –Stinky exclaimed while putting the dish on his tray and went out of the cafeteria line, Arnold and Gerald were chatting behind him.

–Well I'm sure that you're losing your time, man. Haven't you learned anything on all these years of bullying? Because I have learned this: Don't mess with her and never ask her for a favor. Believe me, you don't wanna be indebted with Helga G. Pataki.

–C'mon Gerald, I know she's a little difficult but she never misses a game or a practice, you know she likes baseball as much as us and she wants to beat Richard too. Maybe she can support us at the middle of the game or something.

–Am I listening clear, Arnold? Just a little difficult? When I get old the legend I'm going to tell will be: "Helga Pataki, the horrible girl who caused terror on Hillwood population during an entire generation".

Arnold giggled a little and completed the story.

–You're right: "Some people say she named her fists, some other say she was twelve feet high and she used to spit fire from her mouth…"

The two friends chuckled and took her seats. Suddenly the doors opened wide.

–Out of my way, geek bait! –Eugene flew across the room while Helga stormed inside– Phoebe! I told you to save the table at the corner. Did I spoke French? Gosh, I'm surrounded!

–Well man, the time has come. The sooner we have an answer, the better –Gerald was speaking without lose sight of every movement that the pink bowed girl was making. Arnold sat up resigned.

–I'll be right back.

–I'm watching your back, buddy.

Helga was now on the line of the cafeteria. The blue hatted boy stood up right behind her.

–Hi, Helga! –the girl jumped and turned around a little freaked out.

–Arnold! I mean… Stop sneaking up on me like that, you hair freak!

–Sorry. So… wrong table, uh?–the blonde boy tried to start a tiny chat and smiled kindly.

–What do you want? –she was sharp, so Arnold cleared his throat.

–Harold told us that you are not going to show up at the game against P.S. 119.

–I'll be busy that Saturday –Helga turned around and started walking.

–That's what he said but I wonder if you could arrive later, we can make time to delay the beginning of the game.

–I'll be busy the entire day.

–Well, maybe I could talk to Richard and the others so we can change the date, how about Friday afternoon?

–I'll be busy Friday.

–Thursday in the afternoon? Sunday? –Arnold began to sound desperate.

–I'll be busy all week.

–Come on Helga, we need you! You can't just leave us like that, you got us into this!

–Are you serious? Did I fixed the game? –Helga glared at the kid– Look at your records Arnold-o, 'cause I remember a football head challenging a bunch of morons –the blonde boy lifted his eyes trying to remember that day.

It was Sunday in the afternoon and the gang was at the skating rink. Arnold and Gerald were skating backwards while Harold and Sid were trying to stabilize Stinky who was doing his best to avoid falling and Rhonda was spinning on her axis like a dancer. Suddenly Sid saw Helga coming and next thing he knew was that he was colliding with another gang at the other side of the rink.

–Are you okay, Sid? –Arnold said while he and his best friend were approaching at the place where the mishap had occurred, Harold was on his way dragging a shaky stinky, Rhonda was already there and Helga remained skating as if nothing had happened.

–I'm sorry –Sid stood up and rubbed his head, the collision made two kids fall and they looked angry. One was as tall as Helga, red hairs on his head. The other one was taller than stinky and was wearing a green shirt. The redheaded one grabbed Sid by his shirt and pushed him against the railing.

–You are going to be, big nose –the redheaded kid lifted his fist.

–He apologized, leave him alone! –Gerald said and tried to stop the bully, but the green shirted one shoved him and Gerald fell sharply on the floor.

–Hey! –Arnold cried and took a step forward. Helga was watching from afar.

–So, it looks like we are going to have a little problem here –the green shirted kid grabbed Arnold by his sweater and got ready to punch him. Helga headed to the place at full speed.

–At one side, moron! –she skated and shoved the bully who was holding her beloved, Arnold went free and the green shirted kid almost fell for the second time.

–Hey girl! What's your problem!?

–You are the problem here, you are standing in the middle of the rink like an idiot!

–I know you did it on purpose. Come here and say it to my face!

Helga approached and grabbed the kid by his shirt making him lower his head at the height of her face.

–Don't ever get into my way or I'm going to kick your butt, bucko.

–So, you are going to kick me? Why don't you try now? I'm not afraid to hit a girl.

They glared at each other, Helga with all her aggressive façade on, and the other smiling confident. All the witnesses were looking with expectation and Arnold was about to intervene when a bossy voice was heard.

–It's enough, Chaz! –it was a boy as tall as Gerald with a black shirt. The two bullies stopped immediately and went to meet their friend– And for the rest of you –he addressed the P.S. 118 kids– it would be better if you leave the place now, you already have provoked my boys and we don't want things get any uglier here, right?

–Hey, I think I know you, you guys are in the fourth grade of P.S. 119 and you are Richard, right? –Gerald said.

–Right. And you are the losers of P.S. 118. Now get out of this place so we can have our fun and don't come back again.

–C'mon Richard, this is just a misunderstanding, we can share the rink –Arnold intervened.

–I am not going to risk my boys to a fight two days before the baseball winter tournament get started, besides, Shouldn't you be practicing? They say you turned a vacant lot into a baseball field and even with that your team still stinks! What was its name? "Gerald field" Gerald! What a silly name –all the P.S. 119 gang began to laugh.

–You better check your sources because we have the best team of the city –Gerald answered annoyed, crossing his arms.

–I highly doubt that. My friends and I haven't seen you guys at the league.

–We never join the league, but if we joined, we would beat your team for sure.

–You don't know what are you talking about little hat, there's no room for noobs on the league.

–I know exactly what I'm saying and we will prove it to you on a game. If we win we will share the rink and we won't have any problems again.

–And what if you lose?

–We won't come back here until the winter is over.

–You won't come back here all the next year.

–A whole year?! –the P.S. 118 gang moaned.

–Step aside hair boy, let me manage this –Helga shoved Arnold and put one of her arms around Richard's neck who stared at her with strangeness –. Listen Richard, it's a fair deal. Why do you want the skateboard rink for so long? Here's my offer: If we lose we won't come back here for the rest of the month and my boys –she pointed to Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda, Stinky and Sid– will remove the snow of the houses of your boys during January.

–What?!

–So, remove the snow, huh? –Richard touched his chin– Okay weird girl, you have a deal –he gave Helga a handshake–. The first Saturday of vacation in your vacant lot at four o' clock. Start preparing your shovels 'cause you don't have any chance against us –the kid turned around and began walking–. Now let's get out of here because the losers are starting to smell.

When the gang of P.S. 119 was gone, Harold, Stinky, Arnold, Gerald and Rhonda grumbled at the same time.

–Helga!

–Oh please! Did you looked at them? They are just a bunch of fancy pants morons! We'll beat them like this –she assured, snapping her fingers.

After that memory, Arnold answered annoyed.

–Well, maybe it was me who arranged the game, but it was you who made that crazy deal about the snow.

–And what are you afraid of Arnold–o? That Richard guy is just an airheaded creep with a big mouth.

–Helga, that team has been two times champion on the Hillwood youth baseball league.

–So, what's your point? –she answered bored.

–My point is that it isn't gonna be easy to beat them, we need all the team to have a chance and you are one of our better players.

–Don't be dramatic football head! I thought it was enough to have complicated plays and strategies to defeat the opponent. Sure with your brilliant mind behind the team you won't need me.

–Helga!

–So you better start thinking on your master plan, 'cause I have better things to do –Helga shoved Arnold's chest with her finger–. And you better win that game, 'cause I want to go to skate before Christmas –she walked away haughty and went to sit with Phoebe.

Gerald was watching from the table and gave an understanding gaze to Arnold who was approaching with a defeated look.

–She won't help us, right? –the blonde boy nodded– It's okay man, at least you tried.

Arnold took a seat and the two kids remained eating in silence until the lunchtime finished. The best friends headed to the classroom.

–With luck the raffle will last until the end of the day and we will forget about math –Gerald stretched his arms while walking relaxed.

–We'll have just a week to find a present, I wonder who am I going to get.

–It doesn't matter to me, I'll buy a lot of candy and I'll put them in a box –the red shirted kid was talking as if he would had the best idea in the world.

–But Gerald, a gift it's supposed to express our wishes of happiness to a person.

–Of course it is! And who wouldn't be happy with a big stack of candies for vacation?

–That's exactly my point, everybody would be happy with that. I want my present to express a deeper understanding of the person which it is for.

The best friends entered the classroom and headed to their seats.

–Arnold, this is not that important! It's just something Mrs. Slovak want us to do to replace her teachers dinner.

–I know, but think about it, they are our lifetime friends! And when have we given a present to them? I think a little effort is well worth.

–This isn't going to be that simple, is it? –Gerald sighed and Arnold nodded–Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Always so careful, always so eloquent, always taking the long path if that means to do the right thing!

Little by little the classroom was becoming full, Mrs. Slovak was on her desk waiting the chaos to decrease so she could begin to talk.

–Alright, kids, I have all ready for the raffle, this is what we are going to do: Each student will come to the front ant take a name from this box –she lifted a blue lined box she was holding in her hand–, if it is your own name written then you can take a different name, if it isn't your own name then you'll be the secret Santa of that person and you can return to your seat so the next kid can come. Understood?

–Yes Mrs. Slovak –all the kids were anxious to begin.

–Good, then you can start, Phoebe –the tiny girl jumped happily off her seat–, and remember: Your secret Santa, it's secret. You can't tell anybody who did you got.

Phoebe put her hand inside the box and took a name of the top, the name was written with big letters. _**EUGENE. **_Mrs. Slovak asked her if it was her own name.

–No, Mrs. Slovak –she answered polite.

–Then you can go back to your seat. You're next, Gerald.

Gerald ran to the box and put his hand inside, he mixed up all the names and took one in the middle. When he read it he made a disappointment frown, only noticed by Mrs. Slovak.

–It's something wrong, Gerald? Is it your own name?

–No Mrs. Slovak –he answered resigned–, it's okay –he went worried to his seat.

Sid was called and Gerald turned his head to talk with Arnold.

–I can't believe it! I got Rhonda –he muttered–, do you know how much trouble I'm gonna have to pass to find something for her?

Arnold made him a signal to lower his voice and turned to both sides, making himself sure nobody were listening.

–Gerald! we're not supposed to reveal the name.

–I know you won't tell anybody. Now can you listen to me? I'm having a crisis here! –he sounded desperate.

–You're overreacting, we know each other since preschool. It can't be too difficult to think in a good present for Rhonda or whichever of our friends.

–I don't have to think! To make Rhonda Wellington Loyd happy I would have to spend all my life savings on some girl accessory and be lucky to hit the strict tastes of the fashion queen.

–If you think a little more, I'm sure you'll find something else to give to her without spending a lot of money.

–There's a cheap option, but I don't want to put a gift bow in my head and be her slave for a month.

–You have to give her some credit, it must be something she likes aside from luxury and comfort.

–If you are so sure about that, then promise me that we are going to change names. I don't care who do you get.

–I don't think that's a good idea.

After Arnold finished the sentence, Mrs. Slovak called his name. He walked peacefully to the front and turned his head to find the pleading face of Gerald, the blonde boy rolled his eyes and took a name of the bottom of the box. When he read the name, he saved it on his pocket and turned around without any kind of facial expression.

–Was it your own name, Arnold?

–No, Mrs. Slovak.

–Good. Now is your turn, Helga.

Helga remained on her seat.

–In fact, Mrs. Slovak, I would prefer to not take a part on the exchange –she said with fake niceness.

–Helga, this is a good opportunity for all of you kids to have fun with your friends, I don't see why anyone would want to miss it.

–Maybe because it's a waste of time and it's stupid –the volume of her voice wasn't low enough to go unnoticed. The teacher lost her patience and crossed her arms.

–Well, if you don't want to participate, I'm afraid I will have to report this to your parents.

–Oh, brother! –she stood up grumpy and stomped to the front– Out of my way! –she shoved Arnold with a murder look, the boy stepped aside.

Helga roughly took a name and unfold it. _**ARNOLD**_. _Heck no! I can't manage THIS now._ She folded it again.

–What a coincidence! It's my own name! –she chuckled.

–It looks like you're the first one, let me see –Mrs. Slovak stretched her hand.

–Of course! –Helga dropped the name by _mistake_ on the box–, Oops! It went down to the bottom, what clumsy of me!

–Just pick another and return to your seat –the teacher wasn't in the mood to discuss.

Helga read the new name. _**HAROLD.**_ _Much better. _She saved the piece of paper in her pocket and turned around. While she was approaching to her seat she noticed Arnold looking at her.

–And what are you looking at? –she growled to the boy who turned away and put his head in his hands.

–Come on Arnold, let's change names. I beg you –Gerald said with puppy eyes not intended to give up.

–Gerald, I don't think that...

–For once in your life! You say it isn't a problem? Well I say it can't be anybody harder to please than Rhonda Wellington Loyd.

–I got Helga.

They stared at each other for a few moments in complete silence until the dark haired boy reached a conclusion with his thoughts.

–You know, buddy? I could ask my dad for some money too, and if he doesn't wanna give it to me, I still could put a gift bow in my head and make favors to Rhonda for a month –Gerald turned to the front and ended the conversation.

_to be continued..._


	3. Everything happens for something

**A/N. Hello everyone! Here's chapter 3. I want to thank you to 4ElementGirl for correct my spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review!  
**

**I don't own Hey Anold!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett and Viacom  
**

* * *

The raffle ended without any setbacks, the teacher had announced the end of the class and the kids were just waiting the bell to ring. Helga was trying to follow every movement of the living Arnold so she could talk properly to the bubblegum Arnold she had in her closet when she finally get home. Sure today she was going to have an unusual talk with gum Arnold since she couldn't look at the real one for more than twenty seconds without meeting his gaze and turning her head around quickly trying her best to feign indifference. _What the hell is going on with him? Why doesn't he stop looking this way? _For her, it wasn't common to notice strange behaviors on the boy of her dreams and last time she tried to find out what was going on, she got into trouble which she still hadn't got out of. Her face turned serious as she began to remember what happened that Sunday afternoon two months ago…

Arnold was walking slowly on the street with his head down and a thoughtful expression. It didn't looked like he was paying attention at the environment although he was avoiding trash, poles and people that were appearing along his way. Helga had been following him for a while and when they reached the boarding house she watched him pass in front of Gerald and go on without noticing her presence. When the blonde boy opened the door of his house, a voice brought him to reality.

"Hey Arnold! Are you ready to practice that jump at the canal?"

Gerald was talking with a cheerful voice though his face was concerned. He was holding his skateboard, waiting for a response from his best friend.

"Oh, hi Gerald. Listen, I don't…"

"You don't wanna jump now? No problem man, we don't have to jump," The dark haired kid threw his skateboard on his back and several cats mewled.

"There's no more skateboard here, see? It's gone! But let's talk a little, I don't want to leave you alone like this."

Helga had a hunch that tall hair boy knew what was going on so she sharpened her ears while the kids took a seat on the stoop. There was silence for several minutes on which Arnold was looking down with his arms over his knees and Gerald was watching him carefully with his palms on the ground and his legs stretched. Suddenly the blonde boy spoke without lifting his head.

"I can't understand why this is upsetting me so much … I mean, I almost didn't knew them," He paused, looking at the sky, "I don't even remember their faces clearly.

"Maybe that's what's bothering you, not being able to remember them."

"Although I'm very happy with my grandparents, I always have asked myself how would it be to have a normal family like…" He trailed, "Well, like yours, for example."

Gerald tenderly put one hand on the shoulder of his friend.

"What are you talking about? My family is like yours. Mine just has less people and is more annoying. Always yelling at me, telling me what to do and how to do it."

Arnold was thankful for the attempt, but he knew that his friend didn't fully understand his concern. After all, he couldn't blame him since Gerald grew up on the middle of a normal family so he couldn't see the differences that were obvious for himself, who had grown up without his parents.

"Well, it can be annoying for you, but I think I would like to know how it is to live like that."

Despite he received all the love and care that anyone could ask, Arnold, at a very early age, had to take some responsibilities not according to his age. Stuff like doing the laundry, asking for rent, manage money or make home repairs were everyday tasks for him since long time ago. His grandpa and grandma were in a very healthy condition but their patience was not enough anymore to give the attention and orientation that a young couple can give to a child, and because of that, his sense of right and wrong was more a product of his intuition and intrinsic human nature than of the family formation. None of this was really a problem for him, however Arnold had his own concept of how the life of a kid in a normal family was, and in that concept there was supervision and formation and there was no need to keep an eye on the light bill, the leakage inside Mr. Hyunh's room, the meat that was spoiling in the fridge or Suzie's financial problems.

Helga was listening attentively from the shadows. She felt her knees tremble and put her hands over her chest. _So this is all about your parents, Arnold._

Despite she had grown up surrounded by her family, Helga were able to comprehend the longing of her dearest football head. Since very little she had to learn to take care of herself: Miriam often used to forget to feed her, to wake up to take her to school, she used to mix the names of medicaments and her permanent heaviness made her unable to provide the minimum amount of love, care and attention that any children could need. On the other hand, Big Bob wasn't interested on raise more children since Olga grew up and now his only concern was to conquer the beepers world. That led Helga to learn to watch for her medication schedules, to iron her clothes, to tie her shoelaces and even to ride Olga's old bike that she rescued from the attic, God knows how long it was there. Her family simply didn't tried to educate her or correct her unless her actions would lead to bother her father, like when she made too much noise while he was trying to watch TV or when she made him to get out of his office to go to talk with a teacher about some prank she played, so her sense of right and wrong was a product of television and instinct. Her idea of a childhood on a normal family involved supervision, orientation, attention and care, all those things she needed desperately, no matter how many times she would deny it.

"Not every family lives like that," Gerald answered, "There are things that happen that can't be avoided, you know… like what happened with your parents." He hesitated to continue, "By the way, you haven't told me what happened with them-" Arnold wasn't expecting that question and looked at him with wide eyes. Gerald quickly shook his head and corrected himself. "Sorry man, I didn't want to go that far, just forget that I mentioned it."

Arnold shook his head and answered with a deep voice.

"It's ok. What happened was… well, they..." Arnold looked for an answer where he wouldn't have to admit something that was embarrassing for him but he couldn't came with anything that wasn't a lie. He took a breath and turned his gaze to another side, "The truth is that I don't know what happened to them."

After that revelation, Helga covered her mouth to avoid thinking out loud. _Arnold doesn't know what happened with his parents?_

"Don't you know what happened to your parents?!" Gerald was also surprised, "But how did that happen? Did your grandparents refuse to tell you?"

"Not exactly, the truth is that I have never asked them. The only thing I know is that they are gone and that it happened when I was little. I suppose they wouldn't mind to tell me, in fact, my grandpa is always telling me stories about all the adventures my parents lived… but I think I'm not ready to know the truth."

"I guess I can understand. I mean, what if they are… you know."

"Well, if my grandpa tell me they are… you know, it would be so sad but I think I could live with that. On the other side, what if… w-what if they just left and leaved me behind because… b-because they… didn't… love me."

That thought was too much for Arnold. All his body trembled a little, he downed his head and closed his eyes.

Both friends remained in silence, Arnold was so sad and Gerald just was looking at him without knowing what to say to him. Minutes later, the tall haired boy spoke.

"Don't give me that, I bet your grandparents have already told you that your parents really cared about you."

"They did, but they also told me that my parents worked on a freak circus, that they rescued a lost civilization and that they lived on the jungle for years."

"Well, maybe your grandpa can make some stories from time to time but he wouldn't lie about something like this, I don't think so.

"I don't know Gerald, I really don't know."

There were several minutes of silence again, both of them were watching cars and people pass. Gerald knew that his best friend was strong and optimistic, he knew that Arnold always was taking care of the people around him, that he was always solving problems and looking at the bright side, but he also knew that this subject could break him down. _What can I say? _The kid felt sorry for not having the wisdom to find the right words for him.

Helga kept herself hidden spying them, her beloved was chasing the autumn leaves moved by the wind with his sad eyes. She had never seen him like that and she just couldn't understand why even she being his night and day shadow, always watching him, always taking care of him (on her own way, of course), has never listened him talking about the subject. Why hadn't she ever realize this was so important to him? She had a lot of questions but her wish to find the answers wasn't as big as her wish to get close to him and tell him that she cared for him more than anyone else. She wanted with all her soul to comfort him and to tell him that she understood him and that everything was going to be okay… but that was something she just couldn't do. At that moment she hated herself for her emotional sickness and she clenched her fists with a powerless feeling because these kind of issues were totally out of her reach.

"You'll be okay Arnold, you'll see. You don't have to know right now, but soon you'll be ready."

"In fact, I feel much better now. You know? I'm not alone in the universe, I have my grandpa and my grandma and they need me. I just can't go around immersed in my thoughts without thinking about them."

"Well said, buddy."

Gerald offered his hand with his thumb up and Arnold smiled. Both friends sealed the talk with their secret handshake. Gerald picked the skateboard from the floor and tried again to persuade Arnold to hang out a little so he could clear his mind.

"So… are you ready for that jump?"

Arnold got up and pointed his finger to the door of his house.

"I think it's getting late. My grandma will serve dinner soon and I think I should get inside now."

"Alright man, if you need something you just have to call and I'll be here before you can say my name."

"Thank you Gerald, you're a pal."

"I'm the best of my kind buddy, don't forget it."

The red shirted boy got on his skateboard and rode home.

Arnold looked a little more cheerful but he wasn't completely fine. Helga watched him getting into the boarding house and she peeked from one of the kitchen windows. She had sight of the grandparents talking, the old man had a fork in his hand and he was playing with some food inside a bowl, the old woman was mixing some dish inside of a big metal pot.

"Grandma, grandpa, I'm home."

Phil left the fork on the table and stood.

"Hey there short man! So…," the old man rubbed his neck, "Would you like to do something special? What if we go get some ice cream?

"No thanks grandpa, I think I rather have a moment by myself. I'll be upstairs in my room." Arnold turned around and began to walk.

"Arnold…" Phil called with concern.

"Yes grandpa?"

The old man gazed over to his wife who shaked her head hinting him to give his grandson some space.

"We will call you when the dinner is ready."

Helga wasn't able to hear the full conversation through the window but at the moment she saw Arnold getting out of the kitchen, she totally knew where to go. The blonde girl left Big Bob's documents on the floor so she could climb easily up the fire escape. When she got into the roof she ran to the glass dome of Arnold's room and as she peered cautiously, hoping that the boy weren't looking at the sky and catch her but he was looking for something in a drawer. She put herself on a position in which she couldn't be discovered even if her beloved looked up.

The boy took a yellow blue toy airplane and a remote control. He slowly traveled the whole objects with his hands, as if he were stroking them and he pushed them against his chest. He remained like that for a little while, with his eyes closed. Helga stood dramatically putting her hand on her forehead. _Oh, Arnold! My poor lonely angel feeling an emptiness in his life on the first years of youth. How I long to fill with my company every moment of your loneliness! To make of your knowledge the worship that this also lonely girl feels for you and lead together to a pathway of happiness where our tormented memories would not be reason of preoccupation anymore! _She leaned again to peer to the bedroom and saw Arnold climbing the stairs and very close to the roof. _Heck! He's coming over here! _She looked desperately for some place to hide and she jumped to the vacuum as she heard the window open. She held herself on the fire escape.

When she managed to get into a comfortable position, Helga peered on the roof and watched Arnold take a seat at the piano bought by his grandma and which they never were able to place into the boarding house. The football headed kid turned on the remote control and flew the plane for several minutes, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you ok, Arnold?"

It was Phil, who were cautiously getting close, still with full concern on his eyes.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute."

"You know something?" The old man put a hand on the shoulder of his grandson, "When you weren't old enough to go to school, Mr. Smith wasn't living here. On his room there was this writer who had a trumpet that he couldn't play. Every morning there he was, practicing for an hour or two and nobody were able to stand that sound. I tell you, it was a noise that came from hell itself! There was only one person who didn't seem bothered by the whole thing: A crazy gypsy woman who had several bizarre habits including playing tarot cards, she was very annoying, always behind me and your grandma, trying to tell us our future, but we never wanted to let her, we knew she would want to keep doing it instead of paying rent," he paused, touching his chin and looking up, "Now that I think about it, it wasn't a bad idea, after all, she suddenly disappeared without paying a cent...anyway, one day we told her _"Why don't you better read the future of this little kid". _And we sat you in front of her. _"Future can't be read from such a young boy, he's not capable to broadcast his energy on a right way. I can read only one card for him". _She said and offered to you her deck of cards. You took one of them and when she looked at it, she said pleased "The star: this child was born surrounded by the light and will face life with love". And you know what? She wasn't wrong," Phil kneeled to reach Arnold's height, "Your parents loved you more than anything else and you are a good kid. Your grandma and I are very proud of you."

Arnold remained on his position, focused on the flight of his airplane. The warm words of his grandpa couldn't make him feel better because he still doubted the true reason of why his parents left.

"Thank you grandpa, now I would really like to be alone," he answered absently.

"Alright short man, that's all I wanted to say. Now I guess I'll go see if your grandma has dinner ready."

Phil stood and turned around. Before walking away he left a photography prone over the piano.

Arnold turned around to watch his grandpa pass through the door that lead to the stairs of the roof and closed it behind him, he suddenly noticed the photo and picked it. He looked at the photo and discovered the image of a tall blonde young man with a bandage on one of his arms while with the other was surrounding a brown haired young woman, both of them were smiling and looked happy standing in front of some kind of archaeological ruin. It was a long time ago since last time he saw a picture of his parents, his grandpa had showed the picture to him but he didn't owned anything with their faces, until now. Several blurry images passed through his mind and he closed his eyes to try to understand them better. He pressed the picture against himself and he felt happier and sadder at the same time.

…_Thank you, grandpa._

The wind kept blowing and it was the middle of sunset. Helga observed Arnold standing at the edge of the roof between the reds and the yellows of the sky with his head down and his hands on his heart. She chose to respect her beloved's will to be alone for a moment and she began to go down, as the girl was losing sight of him, Arnold saved the photo on his pocket and lifted his head to lose his gaze on the horizon.

One of Helga's special abilities acquired after years of follow football head's steps was to easily up and down the boarding house fire escape, and she was very proud of it as of all the details that she managed to find out about his life. She knew about Arnold's passion for jazz music and almost every kind of art, she knew about his talent for drawing and painting, she knew about his scientific curiosity and about his love for building and fixing things, she also knew about his shallow crush on the airheaded Ruth McDougal, but that day the girl realized that she had no idea of what kind of thoughts were crossing Arnold's mind every time he walked inattentive on the streets or when he was on his bed looking thoughtful at the sky. Now she was wondering how many times she thought he was dreaming when he was actually sad and worried.

Lost on her thoughts, Helga was going down slowly. The confession of the boy of her dreams was hovering his mind too._ Arnold doesn't know what happened to his parents, I always thought they were dead, but what if they aren't? Oh, Arnold! I wish I could know more about your past. How can you think that your parents didn't love you if it's not possible to find a living creature that doesn't feel empathy and affection for you?_ When she reached the second floor she heard a voice of a very old man.

"I don't know if it was a good idea to give him that photo Pookie, he only will be immersed more and more in those memories."

"If he wants to keep thinking about them, I think he deserves to have an image so he can look at them whenever he wants. He feels sad and we cannot avoid it."

Helga stopped and peeked through the window. There the old couple was talking. Arnold's grandpa seemed to be hurt and worried and the old woman had a sweet voice yet sad look on her eyes.

"I know, but I wish it wasn't so difficult to him. As the time passes, Arnold seems more upset… he's growing up and he can understand things better. He must have many questions but he never asks anything. I just hope the end of this day come soon."

"He'll be okay, he's a boy as strong as his mother and with a free spirit, like his father."

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing… that free spirit you're talking about is what made Miles to take that stupid mission on the first place."

Helga was listening attentively. _Miles? Did he said Miles? Is that Arnold's dad?_

"If it wasn't for San Lorenzo, our Arnold would never had come to this world."

_San Lorenzo? Who is him?_

"But did they had to stay there? Did they had to return to that place after all that time? I wish they had never met that stupid legendary civilization."

"Come on Phil, I know you miss them as much as Arnold does, I miss them too… but things happened that way and that way the things had to be. If it wasn't for those people, maybe none of them would have survived to the eruption."

_What people? What eruption?_

After that little meditation, Phil relaxed his face and took Gertie's hand.

"Oh Pookie, you are always right, aren't you?" He looked at her with loving eyes and sighed, "I guess everything happens for something."

The sunset passed and Helga sharpened her gaze to read something written on a flyer, which Gertie was holding in her free hand. _What does it say? I can't read a thing! Why don't they turn on that darn light? Aren't they aware it's night out? _On that moment a realization came to her mind and her eyes went wide open. _Crap! Big Bob! The documents! The sodas! _She went down as fast as she could, jumped to the floor, shook off her clothes and picked the papers before she got out of the place and ran to her house.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**As you probably had noticed, this was an October 5th, one year before "the journal" episode. I'm assuming Arnold didn't have the photo of his parents yet, he ****doesn't believe in grandpa stories and he doesn't know what happened to them (because that happens until the "parents day" episode). Helga doesn't know that this is a special date, for her this is only a day where Arnold was randomly sad.**

**It's no big deal but I felt the need to clarify this XD.**

**Anyway, the portait of the fic is an artwork HelgaButtercup made for me a while a go, based on the scene of Arnold on the roof. I want to send my thanks to her too.**


End file.
